


【ABO】【多cp内详】点四香

by Elbowi, Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Series: 大爷的快乐我们想象不到 [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbowi/pseuds/Elbowi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: Alpha! 于谦；Omega! 孟鹤堂，Omega! 周九良，Omega! 郭德纲，Omega! 郭麒麟文题无关。如果对上原版的《点四香》：堂主春香，大林夏香，桃儿秋香，九良冬香。这回四香都是大爷的，哈哈哈。大爷的快乐我们想像不到。





	1. 【私设】ABO生理学小讲堂

男/女为第一性别，以外生殖器形态区分。有外露睾丸与阴茎、无阴道者为男性，反之为女性。

第一性别（男/女）为公开性别，第二性别（ABO）属个人隐私，类比婚姻状况，可选择对外公布或不公布，也不一定要公布真实第二性别。

童年期（10岁前）所有人均有两套完整（幼稚）生殖系统及分泌腺体（位于颈后）。

青春期（10-20岁）时，第一性别所对应的生殖系统趋近成熟，出现第二性征。

分化期（16-24岁开始），ABO性别开始分化，由分化方向决定部分生殖系统继续发育，部分萎缩或停止发育。分化后，Alpha与Omega仅保留一套生殖系统继续发育，另一套系统萎缩，腺体功能增强；Beta生殖系统停止发育，腺体功能减弱，且与第一性别相反的另一套生殖系统开始萎缩，故分化期出现越早，Beta生育力越弱。

分化全过程约持续3-12月不等，完成分化后Omega会开始初次发情期。偶见分化不完全或不分化病例，可选择补充激素治疗。分化后，Beta及女性Omega外部形态基本不变。男性Alpha阴茎结成型，内部卵巢、子宫、生殖腔萎缩，形成类阑尾结构，开口闭锁；女性Alpha子宫萎缩，卵巢功能减弱，睾丸下降至体外，内部阴茎鞘结构加深，性交时阴茎探出体外，有较小阴茎结。

 **男性Omega生理结构详解** ：外生殖器维持在分化前期大小，精子活力低或无活力。有完整的卵巢、子宫、宫颈及约5cm长的生殖腔（有褶皱，最多可延长至三倍左右长度）。生殖腔外口在直肠内侧，距肛门括约肌8-10cm处。生殖腔与肠道间有韧性膜结构结缔组织阻隔，非发情期时强行进入会导致撕裂。发情期时，膜结构变薄、脱落；直肠上端充血收缩，呈锁闭状态，同时，生殖腔中的前庭大腺细胞产生大量偏酸性润滑液，起冲洗生殖道及润滑作用。一次发情期结束后，膜结构将重新形成。如Omega怀孕，膜结构将进一步加厚，非暴力手段无法进入，保持生殖腔内无菌环境。

 **有且只有Omega** 拥有因激素波动而引起的、有一定节律的发情期（Alpha会被动发情，无固定发情期），一般以90-180天为周期出现，持续5-7天。一般在开始前数小时会有预兆，不会立刻进入气味散发不可控状态。Omega发情期综合征的典型症状包括1）恶心、厌食（多见于男性Omega）；2）未及时结合将出现发情热（Period Fever，类似于高烧——作者注）、谵妄等症状；3）（罕见）因高烧不退而导致各种器质性损伤。

Alpha与Omega带有自己独特的气味（信息素相关）。Beta也可闻到气味。切除腺体者将失去气味，但同时激素水平也会大幅度降低，多致不孕不育。

高浓度Alpha的信息素会导致Beta与Omega焦虑，出现服从行为后焦虑程度降低。

关系越亲近（亲缘关系/亲密关系）的人，对气味的分辨越清晰和准确。直系亲属的气味大概率会相似。

非发情期时，自然状态下Omega可以识别Alpha，Alpha仅能识别未标记Omega。Beta无法识别Alpha或Omega。气味阻隔剂（贴片/喷雾）可阻断Alpha与Omega的相互识别，在非发情期时效果较好，发情期时效果较差或失效。仅有在发情期时， **未被标记的Omega** 气味中的荷尔蒙会引发Alpha发情。

Alpha发情可自控，类比青年男性一天可能勃起几十次但并不是次次都要啪啪啪。

发情期时气味与平时略有区别，可能是原有气味加重，也可能产生新的气味。

Alpha对Omega的标记分为 **临时标记** （仅咬破腺体）与 **长期标记** （性行为+咬破腺体）。标记者与被标记者的气味将 **融合至标记失效** 前。临时标记能在一定程度上缓解Omega发情期症状，一般持续数小时至2天不等；长期标记必须通过性行为完成，能够彻底消除Omega发情期症状，稳定Omega激素水平，将持续至下一次发情期开始（3-6月）。

长期标记后，如Omega在发情期未能怀孕，则下一次发情期将洗去标记者气味。如怀孕，Omega的气味将结合标记者的气味，形成新的气味，且新气味将持续到生育后。

接受长期标记的Omega在洗脱标记者气味前（发情期开始后1-2天） **无法** 引起非标记伴侣的Alpha发情；已生育Omega **更难** 引起非标记伴侣的Alpha发情。


	2. Chapter 2

这一次的发情期比上一次更短。

孟鹤堂换掉发情期专用的一次性内裤，瘫坐在马桶上，揉着腰，看着镜子里自己头上扎眼的两根白发，没来由地有些感伤。

他才二十八岁，但身体就像已经提前步入了中年。发情期不再是寻欢作乐的好借口，而是一项一年三四次的例行公事。

快活仍是快活的，不像过去那样昏了头的极乐罢了。孟鹤堂想到昨晚的最后一次，持续两个小时的交合就像一场看不到终点的马拉松，尤其是这些年顾着干爹年岁渐长，他总得多出出力，身体的疲倦多少让享受打了折扣。他骑在那粗壮的肉刃上操着自己，让圆钝的龟头碾过前列腺，再闯进内部的入口，然后撞在宫颈的嫩肉上，三重快感在一瞬间完成，一起一落，一起一落，层层快感便反复交织，如浪潮堆叠，把他推向顶峰。

他的腿开始发抖，再起就失了节奏，也错了位置。一瞬间撕扯的疼痛夹杂在快感之中，内壁条件反射地咬紧了肉棒，连它的每一下抖动都能感觉得清清楚楚。孟鹤堂只觉得腰里撑不住，晃一晃，索性趴在男人的身上，凑在他脖颈边，贪婪地闻着浓郁的青草香。

熟悉的Alpha气息让他紧绷的内壁慢慢放松，但他还是没起来，就着这个姿势，前后左右胡乱动着腰，总是把阴茎贴着干爹柔软的小腹磨蹭，不一会儿，顶端溢出的前液和后面流出的淫水就把两人接触的地方弄得精湿，在他偶尔起身的时候牵出几条透明的银丝。他觉出了底端比刚才粗壮不少，想来是快成结了。

孟鹤堂喘得更急，找准了位置，不管不顾地就往下坐。他喜欢这种被实实在在地填满的感觉，心中有些错觉，好像让干爹的那根东西进来得越多，把他打开得越充分，他们就能更亲近些似的。

穴口被撑开的酸胀感让他额头上渗出几滴冷汗，不自觉地呻吟了一声。不管接受过多少次，那个结对于他的身体来说，总是有点勉强。他像是过去骑着木驴游街的荡妇一样，起初还能勉强稳住身形，只要腿上一个没吃住劲儿，就直接跌坐下去，被那根又粗壮了些许的阳物彻底贯穿，前端硬硬地抵在他的宫颈上，顶得他小肚子都一抽一抽的疼。

发情期是个可怕的东西。不仅能让人丧失理智，还能扭曲人的感官。孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇想到，忍不住收缩了一下后穴，让那巨大的结挤压他的前列腺。恰到好处的疼痛将已经在高潮边缘的他又推了一把，他全身绷紧，没来得及碰一下自己的阴茎，就已经大脑一片空白，射出一股股稀薄的精液。

透过眼中朦胧的水雾，孟鹤堂看到于谦嘴角微挑，抱着他从半躺半靠的姿势坐了起来，笑道：“就应该给你塞上。今儿一天射了几回了，你自己说说？也不知道克制一点。”

孟鹤堂依在干爹结实的肩膀上，还像漂浮在云彩里似的，吃吃地笑，想到昨天那枚子弹形状的小东西给他造成了多大的折磨，又带来了多少快感，脸上越发红起来。整整八个小时，他不光没有射，连上厕所都不被允许。膀胱充盈到近乎炸开的感觉令人恐慌，但确凿带来了无法形容的快感。他被操到了不知道多少次干高潮，最后跪在浴缸里，刚把那支细长的尿道塞取出来，就控制不住地失禁了。精液混合着尿液一起喷溅而出，终于释放的快感让他眼前一黑，直挺挺地晕了过去。

“要都照昨天那么‘克制’，我得走您前头。”孟鹤堂喘息道，大腿夹着干爹的腰，好不容易稳住身形，就被人使坏顶了一下。结仍然嵌在他的里面，每动一下都榨出几滴透亮的前液，从他还没软下去的阴茎顶端慢慢滴下来。

孟鹤堂闷哼一声，脸上就带上些委屈的相。他干爹惯会作弄人，可是弄得是真爽快，真得劲儿。

他把双腿盘在干爹的腰间，于谦的手臂穿过他的膝盖下方，抱着他的背，小腿交叠着支起他的腰。他双手撑着床，身子略微后仰，就觉得内壁随着体位的变化，更紧地缠裹在粗大的性器周围。结挤压着他的前列腺，他稍微一动，腰里就酸软，他试了几次，身上都泛了红，也没能好好动起来，只好开了口，声音和他的腿抖得一样厉害：“干爹……太大了，我……嗯……我动不了……”

于谦靠在枕头垛上看着他，手上使劲，按揉着他浅浅的两个腰窝，把他往怀里带了带，低声道：“好儿子，快了，再撑一会儿。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，咬着牙，突然就升起那么一股不服输的劲儿来。他手指紧紧攥着身下湿透了的床单，顺着干爹的力道，颤抖着向上挺身。结从穴口脱出一半来，带出一点艳红的嫩肉，又碾压着挤了回去。他大口大口地喘息着，空气中松木和青草的气息缠裹在一起，像他们一样，密不可分了。

快感的刺激渐渐变得迟钝，像是吃蛋糕时一口气吃了太多，糖霜发苦，奶油发腻。但每一次都是如此，他太容易满足，他干爹又太会玩。他强打精神，就着这个姿势，又努力动了五六分钟，就觉得身边的青草气息越来越重。对面的人闷哼一声，泄了力，闭着眼倚在床头，有一搭没一搭地拍着他的背。温存了一会儿，孟鹤堂自己起了身，洗完澡拿毛巾回来给人擦身上的时候，于谦已经睡着了。

毕竟上了岁数，经不起你们小年轻折腾啦。孟鹤堂想到在后台于谦笑着说。但谁又能躲过时间呢？自己也年岁渐长，不比小时候柔软灵巧，好在多了几分妥帖体恤，总能让干爹满意。

他把那两根白头发拔了，趿拉着鞋走回卧室，跪在床沿上，刚要叫人起床，就被一把拉回了怀里。

“几点了？”于谦连眼睛都没睁开，从背后抱住孟鹤堂，在他颈后的腺体上轻咬了一下，让两人的信息素融合得更加彻底。

孟鹤堂伸着脖子看了一眼表，感觉到身后一根硬物戳着自己腰眼，顿时觉得刚才那点伤春悲秋都是在放狗屁。连着累了三天，这一大早的还生龙活虎，他干爹哪像个四十多岁的人。于谦的手从他宽大的衣摆下面摸进去，玩弄他已经被调教得敏感不已的乳头。

“八点半了。”孟鹤堂喘息着说道，顺从地往上蹭了蹭。那根凶器烫着他臀缝的嫩肉，让他又流出点水儿来。

“还早呢。”于谦说道，借着那点润滑，找准了位置就往里顶。刚刚进去了一半，孟鹤堂就吃痛地嘶了一声，反手抓他的手臂，回过头来，低低唤他：“干爹……”

于谦眯起眼睛，躲着窗帘缝隙漏进来的阳光，瞧着他怀里的孩子——男人，他在心里更正自己。他的小孟儿，在他面前总有些倔强，不说累，不说疼，只是眼中带了水光，眉头微蹙。在舞台上演得久了，他撒娇的模样也更美了，有意无意带三分媚气，更令人心生怜爱。

都说女儿是父亲前世的情人，今世他却有福，他的干儿，成了他现世的小情人。于谦退出了一些，上半身却和孟鹤堂贴得更紧，低下头去吮吻着那对柔软的唇瓣。松木香气不似前两天浓烈，和他身上的草香混在一起，就像夏日午后的大兴安岭。

“今儿就完事了？”于谦问道，换了个方向顶进去，不再碰他正在愈合的生殖腔入口，“这几次时间都太短了，要不上医院瞧瞧？”

“不用了，”孟鹤堂向后靠，懒洋洋地窝在干爹的怀里。没了情热的干扰，两人做得不急不慢，也不为着发泄，更像事后的温存。他眯着眼睛，微笑道：“时间短点更好，省得让您受累——啊！”

“小兔崽子，”于谦按着他平坦的小腹，似乎能感觉到自己的东西在他肚子上顶出硬硬的轮廓来，又大开大合地抽插两次，才用力地拍拍他的屁股，说道：“治不了你了是不是？”

孟鹤堂只是笑。再往后可就又哭了。

\------------------------------------------------

为着这次发情期，孟鹤堂请了五天的事假。所以当他出现在后台的时候，周九良多少有些意外。孟鹤堂身上一股浓重的Alpha味道，强烈到让孟鹤堂闻起来不再像松林，而像一片新割过的草场。

周九良早能分辨这两种味道的区别，早到他第一次闻见孟鹤堂发情期时洗脱标记的味道就知道了。只是这次的青草味实在太重了，重到连后台的几个Beta都闻出了异样，和孟鹤堂打招呼时一脸八卦：“孟哥，这是让谁给招的，这么大味儿？”

孟鹤堂随意搪塞着，也挤眉弄眼地笑。周九良逮了空，把孟鹤堂拉到更衣室，还没来得及说话，孟鹤堂就皱了皱眉，说道：“航航，你又提前了？比上次可早了半个月啊。”

“被你带的……没事，我贴了抑制贴。”周九良小声说道，耐不住性子，扑上去咬他的嘴唇。他身上烧得厉害，凌乱的拥吻之后，周九良困难地离开那对嫣红的唇瓣，仔仔细细地嗅着，最终在孟鹤堂耳根下找着了青草气味最重的地方。一抹浅色的印痕。

周九良猜到了那是什么。他红了脸，不自觉地在脑内演绎这块痕迹的由来。

该是一次临时起意的欢爱，就发生在十几分钟之前。他的孟哥收敛锋芒，顺从地跪着，被Alpha滚烫的精液射了满脸。纤细的睫毛被精液沾湿，孟鹤堂困难地眨着眼睛，饱满的双唇裹住那根粗大的物件，贪婪地吮去最后的几股精液。事后他匆忙洗了脸，漱了口，但Alpha的气息已经从内而外侵染了他的身体，让他在标记融合之外，还能暴露出如此浓重的气味。

快要进入发情期的Omega嗅觉极其敏感。周九良避开耳钉的闪光，揽着孟鹤堂的双臂紧了紧，凑上去，轻轻舔掉了那块痕迹。青草的苦涩味道在他舌尖炸开，他靠在孟鹤堂的肩膀上，深深地吸了一口他身上清新的气息，身上的燥热才缓解了一些。

孟鹤堂抱着他，在抑制贴的边缘轻咬，笑着问他：你是想我呢，还是想你于大爷？

周九良不置可否地哼了一声，腰里发酸，一股湿黏的体液就涌了出来。空气中的檀香味陡然变得浓厚，却不能静心，而是让人升起一种近乎渎神的情欲。

“你这样怎么上台？”孟鹤堂抬起头，眉间显出一道细纹，“要不换一下吧，我替你。”

“活早都排好了，替什么替。”周九良推开他，擦了擦脸，说道，“你别招我，我就没事。就算有味儿，台上还有饼哥给我遮着呢。”

孟鹤堂请假期间，队里商量排活的时候就担心九良提前发情，烧饼作为队长，也是五队唯一一个Alpha，主动提出帮忙。但周九良，一如既往，拒绝了他临时标记的提议，只说和他一起上台。

烧饼的信息素味道很重，十分适合掩盖别人的气味，之前也给孟鹤堂打过掩护。他的信息素是芝麻味儿的，所以从小时候大家就都叫他烧饼。他的Alpha身份人尽皆知，偶尔信息素重一点，台下的小姑娘们反而更兴奋。但周九良和孟鹤堂的第二性别一直没有公开，多数人默认他们都是Beta，但两家总有粉丝为谁是Alpha谁是Omega打得头破血流，骂架比他们自己的发情期来得还频繁。

没几个人知道他们都是Omega。后台或许有个别人知道周九良是Omega，但都以为孟鹤堂是Alpha。烧饼和曹鹤阳也是在他们进了五队之后才知道了真相。烧饼啧了一声，感叹道，糟践了糟践了。

周九良翻了个白眼。孟鹤堂知道他好逗咳嗽，只是笑。曹鹤阳阴恻恻地看他一眼，似笑非笑地说道，您这是看上谁了？

烧饼一缩脖子，信息素收得干净，连曹鹤阳踢过来的那一脚也没敢躲。

周九良走出更衣室的时候，刚熨好的大褂上已经压了几道褶子，身上檀香味缭绕，像刚从庙里出来似的。烧饼看着他，又看看他身后一脸春色荡漾的孟鹤堂，信息素不自觉地就散了出来。靳朱二人下了台，从烧饼和周九良身边擦肩而过。朱鹤松一边解大褂，一边抽了抽鼻子，老神在在地摇头，对着空气感叹道：“唉……四哥啊，夜宵戒不掉，就吸队长解解馋吧。”

——也就是抻量着曹鹤阳不在，不然又是一场冷包袱比拼大作战。

四十分钟的活量完，周九良已经快把桌子边抠烂了。孟鹤堂在侧目条瞧着，脸色越来越差，趁主持人把他们请回去的档口，和烧饼递了个眼色，烧饼了然，只说了一个不到两分钟的小段子，就让孟鹤堂出来，把周九良替了下去。返场结束之后，孟鹤堂急匆匆地回到后台，却没见周九良，只是檀香的味道更重，重得呛人。

烧饼愣了两秒钟，两颊通红，连更衣室都没敢进，扯下大褂迅速叠好，撒腿就往外跑。孟鹤堂看得出他忍得艰难，也不拦他，迎着味道走到更衣室，看着瘫坐在地上、烧到昏迷的周九良，咬了咬牙，拿出手机来给于谦发了条微信，然后才费劲地把周九良拖到停车场，塞进了车里。

手机适时亮了起来。简简单单，只有一个字的回复：好。

孟鹤堂关上车门，擦了擦额头上的汗。车里的檀香味浓到让人眩晕，他只开了自己这边的车窗，一脚油门出去，让冷风拍在脸上，又不至于吹着了后座蜷缩成一团的小孩儿。

在呼啸的风声中，他还能听着周九良在后座上哼唧。小孩儿嗓子尖，尤其迷迷糊糊的时候，声音细细地直往人耳朵里钻。

孟哥。先生。我难受。疼。孟哥，孟哥，好疼。

平时孟鹤堂听不得周九良叫疼，哪怕是在床上，他闹猫似的半真半假叫一声疼，孟鹤堂都得停下来安慰两句。但是今天，孟鹤堂心疼归心疼，从后视镜里冷眼瞧着他，真想说一句：知道东北大鹅怎么叫吗——该啊。

转头又一想，闹到今天这一步，不也是自己惯的吗。孟鹤堂抽口烟，又在心里骂起自己来。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

从周九良分化到现在有三年了。三年来，每一次发情期都是孟鹤堂陪他过的，没有任何一个Alpha碰过他，哪怕临时标记都没有。

发情期是个什么玩意呢，是个早该灭绝在进化史里的玩意。每一个Omega可能都这么想过。它毫不留情地撕破文明的面纱，将人贬低成兽，凭借身体本能而非灵魂的吸引而结合。如果在发情期不结合，随之而来的发情热就会让人痛不欲生，像是被活生生架在火上烧一样，一直持续到发情期自然结束。

这是Omega们与生俱来的诅咒，让他们备受嘲弄，沦为生育机器，被其他族群利用来牟利，甚至被用来作为战争的杀手锏。即便到了如今所谓平等的时代，有了各种抑制剂和抑制贴可以保证大部分时间Omega的正常生活，但他们仍是最受歧视的一个群体。

对此，孟鹤堂的应对措施是，早早为自己找一个Alpha，并依靠他伪装成另一个身份。说白了，他爬上于谦的床是蓄谋已久，当初也是依附大过依恋，三分真七分假的情意。只是后来日子见长，在做个孝子之外，他心中真对干爹有了情，那都是意料之外的事了。

而周九良则是彻彻底底的反抗。不像大林在积极寻求腺体切除这样一劳永逸的办法，他仿佛是在挑战大自然。第一次发情的时候，他的生殖腔还没完全打开，就把自己给了孟鹤堂。小孩儿的眼白上都是血丝，浑身上下像从水里捞出来似的，大腿使劲，缠在孟鹤堂的腰上，拼着最后一分清明，瞪着他嘶声说道：孟哥，你别把我交出去。我只要你。

孟鹤堂能说什么呢。他只能抱着周九良，尽自己所能让他开心，用快感抵抗热潮的痛苦。他佩服周九良这种大战风车的勇气，爱他这份专一和执着。但以血肉之躯与天地斗只有必输的结局，他们总得活下去。

发情期不结合的确不会死，但会让Omega迅速衰弱。免疫力低下，骨质疏松，激素紊乱……这些本该出现在更年期的问题，22岁的周九良已经占了个遍。孟鹤堂这才终于找到了突破口，和周九良摆事实讲道理，最后不容置疑地说，下一次发情期，我带你去干爹家。

周九良没吭声。孟鹤堂踢他一脚：“别掉脸子。你不是喜欢怹的味儿吗？回回我发情期完了你都黏我，真当你孟哥是傻子呢？”

他们原先很少明明白白地提这档子事儿。这对干父子的关系，周九良从和孟鹤堂搭档的第一天就知道了。他还知道，当初于谦看中了他给孟鹤堂做搭档，除了他刚刚显露的表演风格和业务水平之外，大半是因为于谦觉得他将来会分化成Omega，放在他干儿子的身边，他放心。

当时还未分化的周航对此嗤之以鼻。他从没想过自己会分化成Omega，身边绝大部分人也都以为他会分化成Alpha或Beta。但当发情期真正降临在他头上，他除了想骂街之外，心里实在佩服于大爷的眼光毒辣。后来，周九良自以为自己从身到心占有了孟鹤堂，才知道当年于大爷给孟鹤堂选搭档也是在选儿媳，活脱脱一个包办婚姻，只有他一个人以为自己在自由恋爱。

为着这事儿他跟孟鹤堂闹了小半年的别扭，台上台下使性子耍脾气。孟鹤堂要么哄着他，要么冷处理，就这么抻着，等着周九良自己想明白。

周九良耐得住性子，孟鹤堂比他更厉害。大事小情的，能惯着他的孟鹤堂绝不亏他，但触及原则性问题，孟鹤堂从来都是一步不让。而且不逼他，只等他自己一点点回心转意。

咱们的日子还长。孟鹤堂总这么说。多给你几天、几个月、甚至几年，好好想清楚，又有什么关系？

想清楚=听他的。周九良早就认清了现状。直脾气的倔驴偏偏撞上的是堵水墙，怎么使劲人家都是毫无缝隙，想好好活着就得老老实实退回来，循着人家给他圈好的地儿走。孟鹤堂是个好脾气的控制狂，周九良有时候恨得牙根痒痒，但也只有咬牙忍着罢了。

这次也是一样。周九良的发情期早在前天就开始了。抑制剂对他已经几乎不起作用，他就自己死扛着，不想告诉孟鹤堂，更不想跟他一起出现在于大爷的床上。

人家两个是父子小情儿，我算哪棵葱哪头蒜？捎带脚帮忙的外人而已，别给自己找不自在了。周九良揉着脸，对着镜子里的自己冷笑，连嗑了三天布洛芬加泰诺。发情中期他本来就什么都吃不下，吃一口粥都恶心，药也是还没消化就吐出来，这才高烧不退，昏了过去。

孟鹤堂赶到于谦家里的时候已经十二点多了。他把周九良抱下车，才发现坐垫上潮乎乎的一片，檀香味重到呛人。这绝不是刚刚发情的表现，周九良拖了几天了？这不知死活的小崽子……

孟鹤堂皱着眉头在心里骂，一抬头，看见他干爹已经站在了门口，压着嗓子说道：“赶紧把人弄进去。这么大味儿，一会儿非把狼招来不可。”

孟鹤堂应了一声，扶着周九良进门。哪知道周九良摇摇晃晃地扑在了于谦的身上，贴着人摸摸蹭蹭，迷迷糊糊地感叹着：“好香啊……”

于谦抱紧了他，散出一些信息素来，一边像摸猫一样，慢慢地捋着他的脊背，平复他的燥热。

“你就是这么照顾九良的？”于谦看着孟鹤堂问道。声音放得轻，像是怕吓着了怀里的小孩儿，语气却重。

孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇，直接跪在了门口脚垫上。于谦没理他，伸手在周九良膝弯下一托，一百四五十斤的大小伙子就这么被打横抱了起来，于谦脚步不停，噔噔噔往楼梯上走，眉头都不皱一下的。

孟鹤堂跪坐在地上，背仍然挺直，头却垂了下去。

他该觉得高兴的。毕竟，干爹不是会随便给人标记的主儿，九良也总算想通了，不用再自己折磨自己，是个好事儿。但是心里呢？

周九良也曾问过他这个问题。在床上。就在他答应了孟鹤堂要让于谦标记他的那个晚上。他下面的窄穴紧紧吸着孟鹤堂的阴茎，脸上却有些恍惚的神情，拉着孟鹤堂的手，问他：孟哥，我要是让别人操了，你心里会难受吗？

他当时是怎么回答的？孟鹤堂跪在地上，扯了扯嘴角，自顾自地想到。

他说，航航，不管你和谁做，只要你心里有孟哥，孟哥就不难受。

他还能说别的吗？他不光不能难受，他还得高兴，得哄着劝着自家孩子去爬别人的床。但转念一想，社里可不只有于谦一个Alpha。远的不说，栾队就是个好人选。遇上发情期时于谦在外地演出，栾云平就给孟鹤堂临时标记。社里一旦出现发情期的紧急状况，也是他负责出面处理。如果只为帮忙的话，找栾云平实在要比找于谦要合适得多。

周九良不要别人，偏偏愿意趟这滩浑水，肯定也有他自己的打算。

思及至此，孟鹤堂倒没那么内疚、也没什么难受了。都是你情我愿的事儿，他也不是逼着自己老婆去卖淫的窝囊老公，说来更像是自愿扣上绿帽的王八，饶着把人送了上去，自己还得在楼下跪着等着。

好在他们的关系里从来都不止有两个人，非要计较起来，楼上那二位可不就是因着他，互相给对方戴了好几年的帽子，到了今儿才算扯平。这么一想，他连最后的一点不自在都没了，跪在地上打了个哈欠，揉着腰，支起耳朵听着动静。

楼上断断续续传来水流声，然后是节奏熟悉的脚步声。于谦站在楼梯口，对他招了招手：“少爷，还不回你屋睡觉？等着我请呢？”

孟鹤堂扶着墙站起来，一边笑着点头。走过于谦身旁的时候，他闻到了浮在干爹身上的檀香味。

\-------------------------------------------------------

周九良醒过来的时候正躺在浴缸里。

双人的按摩浴缸，像个私密的微缩游泳池。他的手正搁在一个冒着水的小泉眼上，酥酥麻麻的。青草与檀香，两股信息素在水汽氤氲中交融在一起，像是深山中的古刹，无常中的一方净土。

但净土只在天上，他却是个凡人。以眼耳鼻舌身意六根，感色声香味触法六尘，人活着便不得不受五蕴炽盛之苦，躲是躲不过的。他摸了摸颈后那个新鲜的齿痕，从浴缸里挣扎起来，忍过去一阵低血糖的眩晕，拿起搁在洗漱台上的新浴巾擦干身子，往腰上一围，蹭了蹭手心冒的汗，就挺着胸脯，赤脚走了出去。

慷慨就义似的姿态。

卧室床头鹅黄色的灯光让他一瞬间有些恍惚。于谦披着一条灰色的睡袍，带子松松地散开，露出结实的胸肌轮廓，手里夹着一根烟，靠在床头看书。听见他踩在木地板上的吱嘎声，于谦抬头看他一眼，笑着拍了拍自己身边的空位：“九良醒了啊，这儿来。”

周九良是个弹簧性子，遇强则强遇弱则弱。满屋子的温馨和谐让他忽然无所适从，一腔热血就这么凉了下去。他掀开被子拉到腰际，和身旁的男人用同样的姿势靠在枕头上，把围着的浴巾也解了，随手往床下一扔。

反正之后要干什么，他们心里都清楚，再假装害臊也没什么意思。周九良想得明白。

“药在床头柜上，吃了好睡觉。”于谦合上书，弹去最后一段烟灰，碾灭了火头，看他一眼。“瞧你这嘴唇白的……吃不下饭也不喝点营养液补补，挑嘴是不是？”

真是父子俩，教育人都一个腔调。周九良在心里翻了个白眼，嘴上却乖乖地“嗯”了一声，用那杯粉色糊状的营养液把三种不同的药顺进食道。又甜又腻，一如既往的难喝。他腹诽道，拿起旁边的温开水一饮而尽，把那股人工香精的味道冲下去。

“行了，爷们儿。睡吧。”于谦拍拍他的肩膀，把灯一关，自顾自地躺下。不到五分钟，他的呼吸声就变得均匀绵长，显然是睡着了。

这算个什么事儿？

周九良在黑暗中怔怔地想，好半天才慢吞吞缩到被子里，躺得直愣，跟个床板成了精一样。他闭上眼睛，却根本毫无睡意，一阵阵的青草味儿直往他鼻子里钻，直催得他身上又燥起来，下意识地并紧了腿，但还是挡不住爱液源源不断地涌出。

临时标记对于情热无异于杯水车薪，尤其是旁边躺着一个Alpha，就好像往一个瘾君子眼前甩了一包可卡因一样，出于快乐中枢的本能诱惑是怎么也抵挡不住的。周九良舔了舔嘴唇，往旁边凑过去，深深呼吸着年长者身上纯粹清新的气味。

这味道他曾闻过千百遍。

他总能从孟鹤堂的身上闻到这股淡淡的草味，混杂在松木香气之间。那是孟鹤堂的一部分，甚至也是他们关系的一部分。在他们拥抱、亲吻、做爱的时候，这属于他者的味道一直萦绕在他们之间，侵入他的身体，渗入他的血脉。

摆脱不掉，反抗不了，仿佛某种绝症。他从否认，到愤怒、矛盾、绝望，最后是接受。甚至在自己发觉之前，他就已经优秀地更进一步。

他开始喜欢这味道。

青草的味道，清淡，低调，包容，几乎可以作为任何一种自然气味的陪衬，但又远不止是陪衬。唯有这样一种无处不在的、辽阔而自由的气息，能让每一种单一的气味都丰富起来，鲜活起来。没有了这气息的烘托，松木不过是一种轻薄柔软的木料罢了；但现在，他每次靠近孟鹤堂，都好像走进了一片幽深的密林。

周九良又吸了一口气。纯粹浓厚的青草味，让他仿佛置身于茫茫无际的荒原。半人来高的野草有着无限的生命力，他须得垫着脚才能眺望远方。

 _蹒跚着，越过无尽原野，而四顾之下只有平坦的地平线_ *。

他即将被这巨大的空旷所吞噬。

这股稳定而又磅礴的Alpha信息素在他的脑子里挑拨着理智的琴弦，让他既兴奋，又恐慌。他连忙咬紧了嘴唇，以免发出奇怪的声音把人吵醒，一边像猫吸猫薄荷似的不停闻着，一边悄悄伸手下去抚慰自己，双手一前一后，发出噗呲噗呲令人脸红的水声。

一只大手倏地捉住了他的手腕。周九良倒抽一口凉气，本能地一缩手，却没能挣脱。于谦仍闭着眼睛，表情也平静，然而手上抓得有劲，信息素突然完全释放出来，让他越来越难以呼吸，如同溺水者一般踢蹬着腿，发出无意识的喉音求救。

“玩得高兴？”于谦这才收敛起信息素，转身看着他，语带笑意。

周九良点点头，又摇摇头，脸上烧得发烫。

平日里他哪是笨嘴拙舌的人。对面要是孟鹤堂，无论他递来一句什么，周九良总有一百句话等着，腥的尖的，清的荤的，冷着犟嘴或是黏糊撒娇，全凭心情，随意拈出一句送回去。是调情也是小小争斗，全在这方寸之间施展。

此刻他却迟疑了。他不知道该怎么在床上面对自己素日尊敬的长辈。恍惚间周九良想到了孟鹤堂，他想，孟哥是怎么适应这样复杂的关系的？

周九良细细回忆孟鹤堂和自己分享床笫秘事的那些时刻。他记得孟鹤堂的Beta前妻，记得栾云平的温柔，但唯独面前的人在床上的样子甚少被孟鹤堂提起，他竟也从不追问。

房间里的大象被他们完美地忽视，直到他今天一头撞了上去。

……那就自由发挥好了。周九良想到，感觉着手腕上一松，便乍着胆子抱了过去，脸颊贴在年长者结实的胸膛上，听着对方同样加快了的心跳，心里又安定了几分。他抬起头，舔了舔起皮的嘴唇，一开口，才发觉嗓子都有些沙哑：“大爷，您疼疼我。”

他的下巴支在人身上，随着对方低沉的笑声微微颤动。于谦翻身把他压在下面，伸手拂开粘在他额头上汗湿的一缕小卷毛，低声问道：“这么等不及，早怎么不来？”

不是责备的语气，只是平平常常的询问，好像只是在问他吃没吃饭一样随意。但周九良仍是踟蹰了一阵，最终决定实话实说：

“——我想通了。”

想通了。说来云淡风轻的三个字，后面是多少个在血泪中熬过来的不眠夜，是在被迫妥协之前最后挽回颜面的选择，就好像自己推倒了贞节牌坊重披嫁衣的小寡妇，哪怕新夫确是良人，也架不住自己心中羞耻。

“想通了就好，”于谦的表情似乎比刚才更加放松，略显粗糙的大手抚摸过少年光滑的脸颊，他忽然叹息道：“九良啊，我是真怕委屈了你。”

像一个父亲在忧心女儿的婚事，也像是年长者在担心无法满足自己年少的情人。而周九良同时又想到了孟鹤堂，他想，要是从他的先生那里算来，他们还得加上一层扒灰的关系。伦理纲常都滚他妈的蛋吧。怪不得孟鹤堂从不提他和于大爷之间的故事，这种体验的确难以描述。但可以保证的是，他们之间的牵绊和吸引，可比单纯的Alpha-Omega关系要深刻得多，也刺激得多。

于是周九良笑了。他一歪头，轻轻舔了一下按在他唇角的指尖，快快活活地说道：“您要是再说下去，可就真委屈我啦。”

于谦也笑。他果然不再说话，但周九良很快就开始为自己的这句挑衅后悔了。

他早该想到他孟哥高超的床技是谁一手调教出来的。同为Omega，孟鹤堂都能把他作弄到哭出来，对上手段更高明又身为Alpha的于谦，周九良根本毫无招架之力。每一种他曾经熟悉的刺激，加上信息素的干扰，仿佛都变成了新的。哪怕只是简简单单的一个吻，也能让他迷失在荒原上，在欲望的炙烤之下口干舌燥，拼尽全力寻找着出路。但他的身体又好像一个泉眼，失禁似的不停流着水，连内里的子宫都似乎在痉挛，一抽一抽的疼。他的双手被困在头顶，双脚也被压住，只能呜咽着摇头，用力向上挺着腰去找那根能让他快乐的巨物，但次次都被巧妙地躲开。房间里浓重的檀香味呛得人头晕，连他自己都快不能呼吸了。

“大爷啊……”周九良终于哭喊出声，脑袋一下一下往枕头上撞，也不知是要把自己撞昏过去，还是要让自己清醒一点，“求……求你了，我错了，您给我吧……”

于谦从不认为自己是个性虐狂。但这一次，他一直在把这个倔强的小孩儿推到极限。恍惚间他好像又回到了十几年前，身下的人也是这样的柔软圆润，也有着这么一把好嗓子，只有在被他欺负得过分的时候才会喘息着开口，但早失了台上的气定神闲，哪怕说一个字都会脸红。

“叫声好听的，”他俯身亲吻九良的眼角，趁着这阵恍惚，荒唐地开口要求道，“叫声好听的，就给你。”

周九良在床上一向嘴甜得很，毕竟为了身上爽快，多说两句话可不算吃亏。如果不是因为面对的是长辈，他早把什么话都叫出来了。听着这话，他便把从前和孟哥在床上的放浪样子带了出来，干爹亲爸爸好老公叫了个遍，上面的人却仍是摇头，俯身在他耳边说道：“叫师哥。”

话说出口，于谦自己倒觉得有些没脸了。周九良却是从善如流，闭上眼，带着哭腔叫道：“师哥啊……你疼疼我，可怜我，快给我吧……”

真像，却又真不像。于谦放开手，腿上也松了劲，低头吻住那对小猫唇，封了他的嘴。周九良立刻攀在他身上，抬腿绕在他的腰间，顺便抽了个枕头垫在了腰下面，对着他做出一副乖巧样子，下身却不安分，一下一下蹭着那硬挺的肉棒。

这回可是一点都不像了。

于谦将旧日的记忆锁回心底继续落灰，借着地灯微弱的光亮看着怀里的少年，无声地念了两遍他的名字。一遍艺名，一遍本名。九良。周航。

仿佛给自己提醒似的。

带着些愧疚，他吻了吻周九良的额头，不再折磨他，找准了位置，慢慢顶了进去，突破了内口，在他嘶声皱眉的时候停下，浅浅抽插，等他适应了再向内挺进，直到顶在了硬硬的宫颈上。

一瞬间两人都倒抽了口冷气。少年的身体如同处子般紧致，头一遭接受巨物侵袭的生殖腔内壁紧紧缠裹着巨大的性器，一放一收，竟好似在吸吮似的。周九良的脸上现出矛盾的表情，似是快活，又似是痛苦，过了几秒钟，才终于叹息似的呻吟出声，一双手也松了劲，从他背上滑落，松松地勾着床单的褶皱。于谦往他肚子上一摸，就是一手的滑腻，顶端还在不停地吐着清液。

竟是已经射了。

\-----------------------------------------------------

孟鹤堂一整晚没睡。

出于对自家小孩儿的在意而主动听壁脚的行为只持续了两个小时，后续可全都是被吵到无法入眠。

房子的隔音做得很好，但主卧的门只是虚掩，他自然什么都听得到。他知道这是干爹有意为他留的门，就是为了让他安心。外人都说他孟鹤堂做事妥帖周全，其实全是有学有样。不显山不露水的周全，于谦才是真正的高手。

所以孟鹤堂就听着。好一阵寂静之后，隔壁渐渐开始热闹起来，嗯嗯啊啊的一声高一声低。檀香味儿也飘了过来，连他在屋里都觉得浓郁，隔壁怕不是得闹得像祭天大典似的。

可算是久旱逢甘霖了。从前陪他过发情期的时候也没见这样。他笑一回，心里又隐约觉得有点遗憾。等他回神的时候，就听见熟悉的小奶音已经闹猫似的叫开了。在令人脸红的荤话中间，他忽然听见了几声细细的呼喊：“师哥，哥哥……”

孟鹤堂一怔，心念急转便已猜了个大概。他知道九良从不在意床上的话，但他不乐意自家小孩儿做别人的替身，心里便生出些不平和怨愤来，直到后面再没听见过这样的话，又转而有些心疼求而不得的干爹。那老二位可是真正剪不断理还乱的牵绊。一辈子是分不开了，却也没法破镜重圆。

他叹了口气，想到自己和周九良。他们没有戏剧性的相遇和相恋，有的只是一点一滴积攒起来的感情。这感情甚至不是纯粹的，掺杂着亲情与爱情；现在，他们关系中的第三者也从幕后走到了台前。或许，他们之后该找个机会，坐下来好好谈谈。

但不是今天。孟鹤堂抱着膝盖，坐在床上，看着天色一点一点亮起来，想到。他们的日子还长，他可以等。

主卧终于彻底安静下来。再过一阵，水流声也停了。木地板的响声由远及近，他抬眼看向门口站着的人，一时间没能完全抽开思绪，笑容中就带上了些许苦涩。男人身上萦绕着洗不掉的檀香味，他皱了皱鼻子，忽然就有些任性，懒懒的不起身，单等着于谦在他身边坐下，张开手臂，才靠了过去，低声说道：“干爹，您受累了。”

于谦打了个哈欠，不轻不重地在他额头上弹了一下：“小醋坛子，一个两个的都不让我省心。”他拍了拍孟鹤堂的屁股，说道：“去吧，知道你惦记着。你照顾好九良，带他去客房休息。今儿中午晚上我都有局，回来得晚，你俩先玩着。”

孟鹤堂就笑，抬头在干爹的下巴上亲了一下，才爬起来，一边说道：“这孩子，给您造的都没地儿睡觉了吧。这两天阿姨净洗床单了。”

于谦哼了一声，闭上眼睛躺下，摆了摆手，再说什么可就听不清了。

小孩儿贪吃，这是真把人累狠了。孟鹤堂看着于谦下眼皮的乌青，给他把被子掖好，想着等阿姨收拾的时候自己去煲个什么汤，给干爹补补身子。

他一边想着，一边往主卧里走，刚一进去就被浓重的香味儿呛得打了个喷嚏。饶是孟鹤堂有思想准备，也没想到屋里乱得这么不堪。几层床单都是湿透了的，一直透到底下的隔水垫。枕头上也有湿渍，地上都有水痕。周九良赤着身子趴在床上，睡的正香。

他叹了口气，先去把浴缸里放上水，半扛半抱把周九良放在浴缸里，这才拉开窗帘，开窗通风。等他忙完进到浴室里，才发现周九良已经醒了，见他进来，脸上微微泛红，嘴唇颤了两下，还是什么都没说出来。

孟鹤堂揉了揉他湿哒哒地趴下来的小卷毛，跪在浴缸边轻轻地吻他。接吻的时候，他闻到了周九良标记之后的新气味，熟悉得让他有种错觉，好像是自己标记了他一样。他们十指相扣，额头抵着额头，不知是谁先开始的，但两个人都笑了起来。开怀大笑，笑得像两个傻子。

他们的日子还长。孟鹤堂在笑声中想到。他们总会为感情找到出路。

-Part 1 END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 原版《点四香》词：
> 
> 桃花飞舞柳条青
> 
> 好一个春香女花容
> 
> 会描丹青擅画画
> 
> 这佳人十九冬
> 
> 手儿巧好貌容
> 
> 只可惜鸳鸯梦前世未修成
> 
> 桃花艳来李花浓
> 
> 好一个夏香女花容
> 
> 眉清目秀将我打动
> 
> 天对地，凤配龙
> 
> 引来俊鸟落在梧桐
> 
> 只可惜年纪小婚事怎么能成
> 
> 桃花引来小黄蜂
> 
> 好一个冬香美了貌的女花容
> 
> 明眸皓齿秋波动
> 
> 这佳人喜盈盈
> 
> 桃腮粉面臊的通红
> 
> 只可惜月下老他未给牵红绳
> 
> 秋中魁首香中王
> 
> 为了秋香我费尽了心肠
> 
> 虎丘山大闹云岩寺
> 
> 追舟寻美醉颠狂
> 
> 皇家解元伴了书房
> 
> 堂堂的斯文我面上无光
> 
> 今日里得入鸳鸯帐
> 
> 我与你三笑姻缘配成双
> 
> 我与你三笑姻缘配成双
> 
> 2\. *：化用自T.S.Eliot《荒原》


	3. 汾河湾

  

沉下身体时于谦感到异样的平静。

他要注意的东西太多，孩子的颤抖是来源于分化热还是疼痛又或是紧张带来的紧绷，肠道的形状，推进的角度，信息素不能太冲也不能太收敛，最好能安抚孩子又不至于让人太过动情。初次分化没有人能把握得住分寸，绝知此事要躬行，体力限度都是摸索出来的。这会儿孩子要是放开了要，明儿个肯定下不了地。

何况是毫无预兆的提前分化。孩子还没过十八周岁的生日。还小呢，当他硬挺的阴茎碾过狭窄的湿热腔穴，在汩汩涌出的液体的润滑下仍然感到非同寻常的紧致时，他暗自感叹，作为Omega，孩子的分化来得太早了。

但没放过郭麒麟的不止这一件事。他比任何人都早地落入江湖，那时候他还过于懵懂，连记忆都只是浮光掠影的碎片。因而他早是薄命的人。但他只能是幸运的，扬名铺路打江山不用轮到他，理所当然的他应该是江湖内最幸运那个。至于究竟如何，没人关心，他自己也不真的在乎。师父，他咂摸这个称呼，师父。干爹。爸。

他在对方如他坚决恳求的那样用阴茎填满他的肠道时哭了出来。他搂紧他师父的肩背，终于允许自己体会片刻完全的满足和敞开。他想他愿意剖白一切。他再也不想孤身一人了。

 

长辈暂时停了下来，用手轻轻托住他的腰，在下面塞入一个小枕头。他睁大眼睛，透过眼泪边缘去看他的师父。“受得住吗 ？”对方轻轻问他，沉稳的声音带着点哑。话音带着呼出的热气拂在他脸上，他的脸忽然烧起来，下面缩紧了，夹得他师父呼吸急促起来。他突然真切地意识到这的确是他另一个父亲般的，看着他从小长起来，抱过他也怜爱地吻过他额头的，他的师父。他的师父的性器占据着他，这个尖锐的认知令他头昏目眩，急促地去吸于谦散发出的草木香。

好在对方是那样了解他。他被带入一轮抽插中，意识迅速沉没进纯粹的快乐里。

 

在十二个小时前他们还仅仅是情同父子的师徒。

郭麒麟来于谦家里住，顺便跟师父说一声他已经从家搬出去了。这事情他计划了不止一两天，尽管分化成Omega的可能性很小，但准备还是要做齐全。

他父亲就是Omega。带着这个第二性别，在相声这行里吃的亏受的罪比别处多得多，能闯出名堂也艰辛得多。走到今天这步，从他的拥趸到仇敌都不能不佩服。成功先例在前，郭麒麟却深明别给自个儿找罪受的道理。他的路并不轻松，尽管创业用不着他，但盯着他的无数双眼睛，他却只能比他父亲更小心千百倍地对待。他得到的赞赏是沾父亲的光，受的诟病是给他父亲丢人。他得八面玲珑，绝不行差踏错，也才算个合格接班的。要做的事那么多，他还有他自己的人生，远远不止这一方班社。他不能不早做打算。

成为Beta是最理想的，中庸之道，不显特殊，不受束缚，无欲则刚。Alpha也行，他自己总归管得住自己。但如果是Omega，就麻烦得多。这年月虽说各项保障都不错，演艺圈的Omega也多见，家里总归能护住他周全，但问题不在这儿。凡得仰仗他人，在他看来都是弱点。他能做自己的主，可除此之外，谁也没法百分百按他心意行事。分化成Omega，他不光没法再完全做自己的主，还会一直带着被人摆布的可能性。他熟悉的是欠一分情还一分情，来来往往的情分就互相积攒下来，两相得宜——偏这事满不是这么个逻辑。

于是他备下纠正的法子。他查好了腺体摘除手术的情况，提前规划好时间表，租好房自己住出去。分化期来的早晚没个准，等了几个月，没成想刚巧在住师父家里这一天。

 

他发着烧被叫醒时还是完全的茫然。师父脸色凝重，他脑子还没开始转，一秃噜来了一句，我没尿床吧师父？

他师父让他这么一问倒是愣了一下。他寻思，睡衣湿乎乎糊在屁股上，估计床单也湿了，别真是尿了。但他师父很无奈地摸摸他的脸，说大林，你分化了。我送你去医院。

“别！”他在完全理解师父的意思之前就先做出了反应，随后边消化边构思如何跟师父解释，“师父，其实我也过几天就到生日了，也算挺正常的，也不用，不用非去医院吧？烧饼当时不就在家分化的吗，过会儿也就好了。要不我就，就在您这儿分化吧？”

于谦的表情也不像同意，也不像反对，只是仔仔细细看了看他，随后说：“那我跟你爸妈说一声。”

他一把抓住他师父的手腕子。于谦看着他。郭麒麟咽了咽口水，索性顺着发烧晕乎的劲儿，往前一趴，靠在师父肩膀上，软着语气认真正经地说：“师父，您了解我。您先告诉我，我是不是真是Omega？”

他师父说：“是也没关系。”

“不是。”郭麒麟发觉自己的声音稳得如同平日，心里定了不少，“大不一样。师父，我不能是。如果是，我就做手术去。我已经想好了。”

郭麒麟说想好了，十有八九是做完了，剩下一二是过一段时间就做完了。拦得了一次，拦得住往后么？何况是郭麒麟，他见过最有分寸也最有主意的孩子。

他向来不当大林是小孩儿。他跟他父亲比，还不一定谁更孩子性。于谦抬手放在他后背上，隔着衣料去摸那一层潮手的冷汗。分化时候疼，他记得。他顺着脊梁轻轻拍抚他的孩子：“知道你不是任性，是怕生事端。有没有合适的人？能放心就成，将来慢慢物色将来的，不着急。”

郭麒麟悄悄捏紧手指头。“没有。我放心的，不给人家添麻烦，不在家里起风波的，真没有。师兄弟都不成，您明白我。”

于谦暗自思忖起可行的解决方法来。忽然他觉察出不对劲。孩子的心跳声好快。他把人扶起来些，自个儿脖子上滑过去一线温热的湿润。孩子看着他，眼圈发红，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴巴微张开喘着气。被子滑开了，刚好露出来升旗的地方。

他眼神不自觉变得严肃起来，几乎是审视了。刚才的确是郭麒麟伸舌头舔了他。

顶着他的眼神，孩子的声音还稳稳的。“师父，我只信您。要么在您这儿解决了，要么我去医院，明儿个就能做手术，不给家里也不给您添麻烦。”

做师父的人明白这话，和这话的来由。他察觉郭麒麟隐约的恋慕或许远在孩子自己能够察觉之前。这些年都当师徒父子过，他知道孩子懂事，也就一味信赖着懂事孩子的分寸，尽管懂事不是什么好东西。把自己的个性磨平了，自己的好恶不去在乎，适应旁人，照顾旁人，没人开口你得开口，气氛凉了你得给捂热乎，谁的话也不能够掉地上，人家来跟你相处那是给人家添麻烦，临走还要边送边道辛苦，道谢，道回见。他越不是他自己就越令人满意，他是郭德纲的儿子，德云社的少班主，演艺界的新人，师弟们的师哥，师哥们的师弟。郭麒麟合该没有自己。

但做师父的面前敞开了一条通路，通往郭麒麟，而不是“于谦的徒弟”的路。

于谦俯身过去抱他，拨开了孩子的衣领，慢慢凑近去。

 

他还没有调动自己的信息素，但大林的信息素已经向外散逸开来。浅淡时像发着潮气，最浓郁处如同盛放的花。

他咬下去，感受到孩子紧绷的战栗，和随之而来短促的尖叫。像受到攻击的小兽，但又没有丝毫还击或躲避的意思。陌生的渴望与对异己信息素的抗拒紧紧绞在一起，郭麒麟想，灼烧的感觉倒并不太坏。他的肩膀慢慢放松了些，攥着师父衣襟的手指也松开了。但那战栗没有停止，随着燃烧的信息素占领他的整具身体。清香的草，旺盛的生命力，传输的过程被细致的体感拉得很长。

当于谦松开他的腺体时年轻Omega发出长长的喟叹。他被安置进被褥间，神思被Alpha的信息素和分化热淹没在海潮之下。他很快就昏睡过去。年长者轻手轻脚走出房间，关拢门扇。

 

几小时后新分化的Omega在陌生猛烈的情潮中醒来。分化紧接着是第一次发情——他猛地睁开眼，看到熟悉的天花板。不是医院。他心放回肚子里，随即意识到自己大约已经浸透了床单。这叫什么流法，他想，开闸放水了。在师父的床上。师父的。

郭麒麟下意识屏住呼吸，但心跳已经快起来了。到处都是师父的信息素。完成分化之后嗅觉灵敏度达到峰值，这时候他才后知后觉开始反省自己为什么直接睡到了师父的床上。他的思绪乱成一团。师父当时在楼下午睡。枕巾好香啊。我上楼睡，直接走进师父房间了，是我小时候睡的地方。这衣柜里全是师父的衣服，真好闻。为什么我躺在这儿了呢？

为什么？

郭麒麟喉咙里发出紧缩的挤压声。他大口呼吸房间里留下的信息素，开始流泪。师父。

 

于谦站在走廊里。

花香像要把整间房子浸泡淹没。家里这时候没有其他人在，被信息素唤醒时于谦说不上多么意外，倒是多少有些犹豫。现在还来得及，他想。但错误远不是从这时候开始的，明知故犯也不是。这间房子里没人情愿退一步。他可以退，但他不能留郭麒麟一个。

你要是不说出口也就罢了，于谦想，无非是成全了所有人，再慢慢磨着自己个儿把沧海巫山变成过眼云烟。数不尽的难以如愿以偿，多这一桩也不多。但你说了。这是我头回见你随着性子来。

郭麒麟的愿望其实不难懂，这些年于谦装着看不见罢了。他毕竟不能拦着他的搭档管教孩子。在大林被当众痛骂的时候不能，在他吃不上饭的时候不能，在他站在凳子上当着几十号大爷叔叔师兄弟挨打的时候也不能。郭麒麟只能自己一个人。而于谦这些年作哑装瞎，却终究不聋。

他的孩子，乐意成全人、绝不给人添麻烦的好孩子——他不愿他的孩子总在成全旁人。退让妥协的日子还长着，但如果此时孩子的苦处还可以向打开他的人坦白。

那就由我来，他想。

他往前走，拧开门把手。

 

郭麒麟是从门缝扑进他怀里的。结结实实一团湿热肉体，嘴对上嘴，粼粼的香气漫进来，撩拨着下身慢慢变硬。孩子急，啃他的嘴唇，吸他的舌头，抱他紧得像要把自己揉碎在人怀里头。他不躲，抬手慢慢捋孩子的后背，直摸到浸透了的睡裤，隔着布料揉捏两瓣屁股。

郭麒麟紧紧扒在他师父身上，直到被腾空抱起再放在床上才缓过一口气。成了，他想，十有八九是成了。他师父推开他的门进来了。这与真正进入他的身体也相距不远。一放松了身上各处的酸疼都找上来，他哼哼着低声呼疼，他的师父将吻印在他额头和两颊，问他哪难受。他体会了一下，决定还是从最要紧的地方开始。

他说，下头，里头。等您给办成人礼。

 

成人礼舒服得充满压迫感，近乎恐怖。郭麒麟半数时间都在摇头说不要了、停一停、慢点儿或是受不了。其实他可以，但他怕。人的身体怎么会不归自己使唤，人的意识怎么会涣散得什么也无法思考？他头回见识了，怕得不行。最可怕的是他却喜欢得要命

中年Alpha的阴茎在抽插过程中不紧不慢逐渐膨胀，穴口不断往开撑涨着。他从没体验过这个滋味，心里惶惶然，伸手去摸交合在一起的地方。滑溜溜硬热一柄东西，连着是穴口——他条件反射一缩肌肉，夹得人爽快，他自己肠道里嘬紧了人家的物件，勾勒清楚形状，穴肉跟着一阵痉挛，煽惑人继续往里捅进去。龟头碾过前列腺一路顶入，碰上酸疼着正在敞开的生殖腔口，他猛地一弹腰腹，硬物挪了位，硌出一阵疼来。他的肌肉绷得太紧，像拉满的弓，绞住他师父的物件进退维谷。

于谦拿手去抚摸他的脸，捏开他的牙关与他接吻。他从咬肌开始往下逐渐放松，肩背腰臀到后穴，再到紧绷着险些抽筋的小腿。柔滑的舌头带着青草气味搅在他口腔里，清新的一点苦，让他渴。直到对方的唇舌离开时他还意犹未尽地吮吸咂摸。这功夫整具身体软下来，叫人卡着腰侧来回裹捣，碰在舒坦地方，酥得腿都勾不住。

几经调适找见合适的角度，做师父的这才开始循序渐进教徒弟。这些年攒的本事收着分寸，担心把孩子折腾狠了。饶是这样，孩子的信息素越酿越浓，还是激得人使上了力气。与他父亲的真是挺像，又没那么张扬，带着婉约的湿气，把心肺都淘洗一遍。

丛竹凉雨沁丁香。雅致，美。于谦禁不住欣赏起这气味来，埋在人脖颈处舔吻，感受信息素汩汩涌出有如实质，唇齿留香。亏得牢牢捂在这一方屋子里了——花开时节动京城啊。

险些没开全就败了。他想起孩子预约的手术，不禁有些后怕。他把他的孩子抱在怀里，感到年轻的心脏还在蓬勃跳动，像腺体的气味和下身的收缩和舒张一样鲜活。他在人耳朵边说话，声音低哑，雾蒙蒙好像隔一条江。

他说孩子，大林，你好好的。

郭麒麟不知道这是何来的感怀，只好也回抱住他的师父。这么多年他满腹的心事，就算事到如今也无法向他的师父坦言。他看见听见碰见的，他梦里的，他心里的。于是他侧过脸去亲吻他的师父，啜走他额边的汗。他说好，师父，您也好好的，咱都好好的。他后半句刚落定，身上的人一下顶到要紧地方，顶得人又只顾得上呻吟了。

快感点着他的血液当燃料，让全身都烫起来，后穴温度高得像在发烧。分化会造成的正常反应，体温升高。但最炽热的东西正从他心口膨胀起来。他抱着他师父的肩背，在烫热和快感中不断流泪。他说，师父。他还是没说爱或喜欢。有什么掐住了他的喉咙，仿佛即便做出这种事，他也还是要当郭麒麟，而不能做他自己。

等到拉开些间距时，他师父的肩膀一片湿漉漉的，眼泪鼻涕汗液口水混在一块儿，蒙住一圈不深的牙印。

 

结束之后郭麒麟本想说我去洗洗，刚说了个我字就跌进睡眠里，像被谁拍了一板砖一样就地昏厥。他师父看着他湿润微张的两片嘴唇，轻而又轻地亲了一口，抱起孩子往另一间卧室走。床单和防水垫明天自有阿姨来收拾，这些年阿姨也是见惯了。爷儿俩这一睡就睡到第二天半上午，长辈先起的，孩子还睡着。摸一摸额头，倒是不烧了。睡相也好，乖乖巧巧侧卧着，嘴巴还咂一咂，迷迷糊糊叫师父，师父，爱您。

于谦微笑，心里答应，哎。

 

等郭麒麟醒来的时候房间里只有他一个。他把那点儿朦胧眨掉，发觉身上不难受了头也不疼了。他试了试动动腰腿，比想象中好多了，也就有些酸空。一大早的精神好了很多，他忽然发觉自己的气味有了变化。

发情得到标记的抚慰，丁香味儿淡了不少，雨的潮气盖上来，跟师父的青草香糅在一起，像雨后湿漉漉的草场。郭麒麟在被子里抱住自己的双腿缩成一个球，悄悄笑出来。真好闻，像清新温润的晚春。

门上轻轻敲了两下，他师父的声音传进来：“大林，起了，起来吃点儿东西。”

“欸！”郭麒麟探出头来乐呵呵朗声答应，一骨碌爬起来去洗漱。

 

于谦做好了饭端上来，围裙还没摘，转身看见郭麒麟走过来，笑嘻嘻说“哎哟还麻烦您做这么些，您可不常下厨啊”。他看见这笑脸也笑起来，等孩子走到他面前。“想说什么就说。”他稍微一催，郭麒麟不好意思似的把目光垂下去，轻轻扑进他怀里，他稳稳接住他的孩子，一个香暖的拥抱。

孩子瓮声瓮气地说，没事儿，我就是忽然，有点儿不好意思。

 

接下来两天郭麒麟待在床上的时间还是比床下的时间长。分化时候的初次发情好处在短一些要得也不狠，坏处在时不时就得喂，劲儿上来了要是吃不着马上就难受。大林从小也不是爱生病的孩子，分化期却不知为什么格外折腾，比社里其他那些Alpha和Omega孩子都难受。转天郭麒麟又半夜起来吐，吐完了看见他师父站在门口，脸隐没在洗手间顶灯照不清楚的阴影里。郭麒麟伸手去打开换气扇，又接着洗脸漱口，边说您怎么起来了，吵着您了？我这，下回去远点儿那个洗手间，您快回去睡吧，还是您起夜？我这儿马上就好，您也甭去另一头了，晚上黑，再摔着，您稍等我一会儿啊，行了好了，您用吧。

于谦伸手去撩开他沾湿的刘海，安安静静看着他。他抬头对上他师父的目光，两天里发烧呕吐头疼嗓子疼吃不下饭再加上还要时不时发情做爱折腾到半夜，种种事情走几遭下来都没出现过的一种疲惫突然席卷上来，把他拍进面前的怀抱，一片干暖的草场，一个温热坚实的躯体——他在自己察觉之前已经开始大哭。

他想说嗐您看我多没出息，想说我把您睡衣弄湿了，想说我没事儿。但他只想了半秒钟，随即什么也不想了。他越哭越厉害，直到放声大哭起来，像小孩子，比他真正小的时候更像一个小孩子。

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 双向出轨，孕期play，射尿
> 
> 狗血，就是疯狂洒狗血。为了让桃儿怀上于大爷的孩子，我擅自提前了二人开始合作的时间、大爷结婚时间、桃儿拜师时间以及其他许多相关时间。别跟我计较，假的假的都是假的。

1995年还远不如现在这样自在。

前台小服务生审视那张假介绍信的眼神让人心中发虚，好在年长些的Alpha一如往常地淡定，倚着柜台狠狠吸了口烟，开口时三条长龙合在一处，足够熏得人晕头转向：“怎么着，姑娘，拿钥匙啊。”

说话语气还算温和，然而饶是小姑娘是个Beta，都闻见了夹杂在烟气中浓重的青草味信息素，仿佛是不耐烦化成了实体。她又看看旁边没有拿证件的矮个子男人，四月份了还穿着件高领毛衣，拉着风衣帽子，低着头不说话，好像没什么明显的气味，的确像是个Beta。她把Alpha的证件和介绍信递还，又拿出挂着牌的钥匙，抱歉地笑了笑，说道：“耽误您功夫了，上楼左拐到头就是。”

男人这才挂上了笑脸，对她点点头，和旁边的矮个子男人一前一后走上了楼梯。

空气中飘来一股淡淡的桃花香气，她抽了抽鼻子，往窗外看去，夕阳之下，一树桃花密密匝匝开得正好。

往年倒没有这么香。她心里想着，又回过头来摆弄手边的半导体收音机。

房门关上的一刻郭德纲才觉腿软，股间早已是湿淋淋一片粘腻，晃一晃就要往床上倒。于谦连忙托住了他，额头抵着额头，发觉对面的人已经烧了起来，身上桃花香越发浓郁，快要把残留的艾草味道冲掉了。“角儿，你是不是……”

“如果我说是，”郭德纲咬着牙，喘息着说道，狠狠捏着于谦的小臂，像是埋怨又像强硬的挽留，“如果真是，师哥，您走吗？”

他们搞在一起也有大半年了，但是碰上发情期还是头一遭。于谦深吸了一口气，散出自己的信息素，安抚眼前似乎就要暴跳起来的Omega：“咳，我没想着赶上你这时候……我去买套，你等我。”

郭德纲点头，而后又摇头。不知是谁先吻上的谁，总之是吻了，就好像一点火星落在了汽油桶里，轰地一下就烧起来。一瞬间谁也想不起别的，一个忙着解师哥的腰带，一个把手伸到师弟裤腰里，摸着了地方就并着两根手指往里捅，弄得人又疼又爽，垫着脚直往上窜。两人就这么纠缠着往卫生间走，衣服鞋子散落一地。郭德纲撑在洗手池上，只往镜子里看了一眼，就连忙低了头，脸比刚才更红，身子却忍不住往师哥身上贴。于谦右手紧紧抱着他的腰，左手挡住他颈后的腺体，一边慢慢进入那片火热的泥泞，一边低下头，狠狠地咬在了自己手背上。

只被女Alpha进入过的生殖腔仍像处子一般紧致，让人进入得有些困难。于谦顾及着他难受，每次都只在外口磨蹭两下便退出来，直折磨得身下的人浑身泛红，滑腻的体液溢出穴口，顺着两人的大腿往下淌。那一副好嗓子此时也没了调门，嘶哑地挤出几声呜咽，腰压得更低，次次迎着直愣愣的东西往后撞，嘴里不清不楚地叫着师哥，心里好像还有别的话想说，可也不知该说什么，就只是摸着师哥陷在他腰上软肉里的手，摸着那手臂上流畅有力的肌肉线条，在那根粗壮的驴玩意总算全埋进他身体的时候闭上眼睛，仰着脖子叫出了声，莫名地掉了两滴眼泪下来。

“疼了？”于谦亲着他的眼角，手伸下去摸他的阴茎，想让他好受一点。

郭德纲摇了摇头，把他的手拉回到自己腰上，低声道：“师哥，我还是想你抱我。”

一开口就觉得脸红了，怪臊得慌的。

于谦笑得温柔，轻轻地“哎”了一声，一边总算加快了动作，一下一下操进去直顶着他的宫口。

后来怎么样，郭德纲可就记不太清了。他好像是射了两回，又或者是三回，总之最后他根本站不起来，只能跪趴在脚垫上，身体不自主地抽搐，内里一收一放的速度也赶不上师哥打桩似的操干。如果不是于谦仍然紧紧抱着他的腰，他恐怕连跪也跪不住了。在成结之前于谦就拔了出来，射在他的背上，半跪在他身边，把他拉起来接吻。

Omega发情期还远没有结束，他还是得要个长期标记，可这事儿师哥帮不上忙。英年早婚的俩人或许可以借着演出的名义同吃同住，但真要让人抓着了身上带着对方的味儿，那就是坐实的流氓罪，得收拾着蹲笆篱子去了。于是第二天两人连早安炮都没打，就冲了澡各自回家。

胡中惠未必没有闻见另一个Alpha的味道，郭德纲趴在床上的时候想，不然她标记的时候也不会咬得那么狠。艾草味侵入他的身体，驱散他的情热，也让他发抖，只不过不是昨晚那样舒服得发抖。女Alpha的精液好像是凉的，射在他的身体里，让他只觉得肚子疼。他洗澡的时候闻着自己身上的味儿，可是一点草香也没有了，只剩下刺鼻发苦的艾叶味道。

六月演出的时候郭德纲察觉到了不对劲。

时间在这一方舞台上扭曲了。他按照往常节奏说的贯口怎么都觉得慢的要命，可再提速他嘴里就要打拌。房间里吊扇慢悠悠地摇晃，话筒的杂音刺得他耳膜生疼，杯盖碰茶碗嗑瓜子还有嗡嗡的聊天声让人心里烦躁。台下坐的人还算多，他本来挺兴奋，也卖力气，但热气蒸腾下，所有人的信息素和汗臭搅在一起，混合成一股让人反胃的味道。郭德纲忍不住往身边看了一眼，压着快涌到喉咙口的酸水，半是节目效果，半是真的向人求救：“你拦着我点儿啊，再说我就不会了！”

于谦眉毛一挑，嘴里照常说着词儿，但悄悄把信息素散了出来，左手拿扇慢慢地扇着风，把自己的信息素尽可能地带到右边去。过了半分钟，郭德纲抓在桌子边上的手才渐渐放开，擦了擦额头上的汗，咕哝了句“马前”。

郭德纲不用看，就知道师哥从善如流地点了下头，干脆利落地一路连捧，三分钟就说了底，两人鞠躬下台。

下台之后郭德纲没来得及跟于谦说话，直奔厕所把胃里的晚饭倒了个干净，倚在门上喘气。于谦站在门口，刚点上烟，郭德纲在门板里又是一阵干呕，难受得操着家乡话骂街：“尼玛别抽了，回头吐你一脸好看嘛。”

于谦只是笑，掐了烟拉开排风扇，低声问一句：“有了？”

抽水马桶的声音响过，郭德纲走出隔间，瞪一眼于谦，走到水池边漱口，然后接过人手里皱巴巴的纸巾擦脸。从头到尾一语不发。

拿到化验单的时候胡中惠在郭德纲身边坐着。

医生说完恭喜，见两人的脸色都有点不自在，随着就问了一句：要吗？不要的话，大厅缴费再挂号，计划生育门诊，预约手术。明后天就能做。

胡中惠没说话，只看着郭德纲。郭德纲点头，拉着妻子径直往大厅走，发觉她的手指在颤抖，不知什么时候已经冷得像冰。

二十出头的小女孩毕竟还是怕的，哪怕是个Alpha，哪怕见天儿吵架撂狠话，到了这时候也难免胆怯。自家爷们在外面许是有那一眼两眼瞅不见的时候，胡中惠心里有数，可回回发情期都是自己按的戳盖的印也不是假的，要是就这么把孩子做了，冤孽总要找到自己头上。

所以胡中惠在医院大厅里抱住了郭德纲。她发觉怀孕正在改变丈夫身上的味道，花香淡了不少，隐约透出些清新的味道，更像是桃木香。她闻着那股味儿，像刚结婚的时候对他撒娇，软绵绵地开口道，哥哥，老公，咱回家吧，咱以后好好过日子，成吗。

成吗？郭德纲抱着自己的妻子，苦涩地想到。艾草味儿让他觉得头疼，可他也不能就这么把妻子推开。他心里乱成一片，唯一想着的却是那股丰沛辽阔的青草气息，想着师哥台上台下对他的强势和温柔。

用不着亲子鉴定了。郭德纲按着自己的肚子默默想到，他比谁都清楚这孩子是谁的种。但在那个年代，胡中惠不点头，这个孩子根本也没法打掉。

更何况，要是他郭德纲这辈子非要给谁生孩子，他情愿这孩子是师哥的。

于谦在曲艺团还有工作。赶上七月宣传季，他也不能一直请假，只好回了单位，和同事们一起到各地巡演，直到九月初才回了北京。一下火车，他连家都没来得及回，就匆匆赶到了广德楼。

即便是心里有准备，从侧目条看见郭德纲的时候，于谦还是吃了一惊，在电话里知道的怀孕两个字远不如那个隆起的圆肚子直观。于谦等着二人鞠躬下台，从张文顺先生身边搀过郭德纲，扶着他坐在后台唯一一个软沙发上，又给他揉腿，自然得像是从来没离开过一样。

老先生就笑，说谦儿是真会疼人儿。于谦也乐，说这才哪到哪啊，我要真会疼人，就不让他出来受这个罪了。

郭德纲难得一句话没插。他舒服地陷在沙发里头，笑模样地看着老少两人扯皮聊家常，呼吸之间都是淡淡的青草味儿，他觉得身上舒服多了。于谦说着说着，眼睛就黏在郭德纲身上，说晚上咱爷仨一起吃个饭吧。郭德纲随口答应，小拇指缩在师哥的手心里，轻轻挠了两下。

于谦嘴里就打了个磕绊，好像突然忘了自己在说什么。郭德纲在一边吃吃地笑，缩回手去，晃晃悠悠走到更衣室换衣服。

晚饭之后于谦开车送了老先生回家，之后两人心照不宣，谁的家都没回，直接奔了附近的黑旅店。

孕中期Omega会有一段性欲旺盛的时间，但因为信息素淡薄，连标记他的Alpha都很难被挑起情欲。然而于谦却莫名被他新信息素的气味勾得上火。一双野鸳鸯进了屋就抱了对儿。前面有个小崽儿压着前列腺，后面又是粗大的阴茎来回磨弄，亮晶晶的前液开闸放水似的从前面滴下来，郭德纲只觉得气都喘不上来，抱着肚子侧躺在床上，身上抖得厉害，没过多久就射了第一回。

许是太激烈了，肚子里的孩子不耐烦地踢蹬了两下，弄得他突然涌起一阵尿意。他推着师哥想起身，眼睛都急红了，于谦却压着他不叫他动，手上还使坏，轻轻按揉着他的小腹。

这可太过了。郭德纲闭着眼睛，死死咬住嘴唇不吭声，只觉得一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉从脊柱往上窜，身上一哆嗦，尿意可就再忍不住了。好在他前面还没软下去，让他没有立刻失禁，只在那根天杀的好东西抽出去的时候，才喷出一股淡黄色的水流，捅进来的时候又停下，让他难受得要命。他瞪着撑在他身上的人，于谦却只是哈哈大笑，然后俯下身亲他，笑道：“你呀，太可爱了，小鲸鱼似的。”

郭德纲气得打他，于谦却一把抓住了他的手腕，在他手背上轻轻亲了一下，连着这么弄了十几次，才算是让他把水放净，床上已经是湿得不成样子了。于谦扯着床单另一角，给郭德纲擦了擦身上，就着插在里面的姿势，一手托腰一手扶背，腰上一使劲，就把他抱了起来。

“师哥……！”突然的失重感让郭德纲打了个激灵，双腿盘在于谦腰间，双手紧紧抱着他的脖子，动也不敢动。湿热的肠道密密匝匝地在那根硬物周围收紧，比原先他没怀孕的时候更加紧窄，肠肉好像会吸人精血似的一紧一松，偶尔他还能隔着肠壁感觉到那个小崽儿的踢蹬。于谦凑在他的腺体旁边深深吸了口气，忍不住又往上顶了一下，听着怀里的人呻吟声都变了调，才抱着他转了个身，自己在旁边干净的床上躺下，托着他的腰让他稳稳地骑在自己身上，说道：“角儿，换这样吧，省得压着孩子。”

什么人呐，一肚子坏水儿。郭德纲恨恨地低头咬他锁骨，可终究没下狠劲，只留了个泛红的牙印。他想到第一次和于谦滚到床上时两人的约定，不留印，不留味，总得给家里的留点脸面不是。

郭德纲想到师哥家里他叫嫂子的女人。她比他自己的媳妇还小一岁。还在读大学的小Omega像一只无忧无虑的鸟儿，眼睛澄澈得一眼望得到底，却又并不是懵懂无知。她投向自己的眼神带着一丝怜悯，对他宽容地微笑，好像早看穿了他们之间的那点不能公开的隐秘。

那个眼神让他愤怒，却又无能为力。

郭德纲直起身子，一手托着肚子，一手撑在于谦的肩膀上，慢慢往下坐，直到那根东西完全埋进他的体内。他喘着气看向于谦，突然哑着嗓子，缓缓地开口道：“师哥，我想给你生个孩子。”

于谦愣了一下，原本在玩弄他乳头的双手也放了下来，一手扶着他的腰，一手摸着他的肚子，过了半晌，才无奈地摇摇头，说道：“德纲，兄弟……”

他想说你我都有家，他想说可惜我们相遇在成家之后，他想说你既然已经和媳妇有了孩子，何必再提这个。可这些于谦一句也说不出口。他摸着郭德纲肚子里那个偶尔闹腾起来的小崽子，他又想说，我真希望这孩子就是我的。他还想说，其实我最想和你过一辈子。

可他最终一句话也没有说。

“兄弟……”郭德纲从牙缝里挤出这两个字，嘴角一挑，笑得让人发冷，“说得好啊，哥哥。”

他赌气似的拉开于谦放在自己身上的手，撑在人身上起起落落，一边故意缩紧了内壁，情欲和撕扯的疼痛让他身上蒙上一层汗珠，信息素的味道终于浓重起来。于谦预感到自己快要成结了，连忙扶着郭德纲的腰往上托，想把自己抽出来，没想到郭德纲却执意往下坐，把半成型的结吞进已经被操得软烂的穴口，用力夹紧。结几乎是立刻就完全饱满了，卡在那圈肌肉环内，疼得他额头都冒起了冷汗，被挤压到的子宫也在不规律地收缩，带来一波又一波持续不断的绞痛。

内在的体腔不停收缩颤抖，让于谦感觉到加倍的舒爽，只在那紧致的甬道内艰难地活动了两三分钟，就被夹得射了出来。一股一股浓稠的白浊射在肠腔之内，骑在他身上的人迷迷糊糊地想到，这的确是暖的。

激烈的情事让郭德纲的肚子很是疼了一阵。他抱着肚子，躺在床上懒得动弹，大大方方地叉着腿，让师哥给他清理干净，又冷眼看着师哥利索地收拾刚才两人弄出的一片狼藉，忽然又觉得自己好像也没什么可闹脾气的。于是等师哥躺在床上的时候他也就靠了过去，顺当地窝在人怀里，肚子里的小东西也安宁下来，不再那么折腾了。

小没良心的，还没生出来就跟你爹亲。郭德纲暗暗咬牙，想到。以后怕更是给别人家养孩子了。

这个小没良心的也的确让他吃了不少苦头。十几年后，郭德纲抱着刚刚出生的郭玢瑒，忍不住想到生养大林时的往事。他想到一天一夜疼痛和毫无尊严的生产，想到胡中惠闻到大林信息素时突然冷下的脸，想到那张签好了字的离婚协议书，想到自己未出月子就强撑着开箱演出，跟着师哥转战各处茶馆，这才落下了关节痛的病根。

但他总归是没有输。郭德纲想到。

他刻意等着，等到师哥和嫂子有了孩子之后才把大林从老家接到身边，那时候大林已经六岁。他眼见着孩子身上的信息素让师哥如遭雷击，差点把抱着的于思洋摔下去，然后瞪着眼看，开始满场找人。

郭德纲走过去，握住郭奇林小小的肩膀。郭奇林想逃也逃不掉，只能被他按在原地，拱肩缩背，战战兢兢地绞着手指，不安地低头左右扫视着地面，像一只离群的羔羊。

郭德纲手上使劲，推着孩子的脊背让他站直，命令他抬头看人。他虽然是在对大林说话，却直直地看着于谦，盯着他脸上瞬间变了几变的表情，感到自己脸上绽出了近乎胜利的微笑。

他说，大林，别愣着，叫大爷啊。

-END-


End file.
